Love Against the Odds
by xedira
Summary: BOOK 7 SPOILERS! Follow Rose, Scorpius, and Albus Severus through their years as best friends at Hogwarts. But can a crush ever become true love? And what to do about the obstacle of parental disapproval...? ScorpiusRose
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

_Love Against the Odds_

Scorpius/Rose

**Chapter One: The Arrival**

Rated: T (just in case)

Warning: BOOK 7 SPOILERS!!! You have been warned.

Hi!! I have been all over the internet reading pretty much every Scorpius/Rose fic I can possibly find, and I've read a few good ones which have inspired me, so I've decided to try at one… And just so everyone knows I am NOT a Draco/Hermione shipper. I have nothing against the pairing, but I prefer Ron/Hermione. Still, this isn't about that. This is a Scorpius/Rose fic, so… let's get going!!

Also, this fic will switch POVs.

**Rose POV**

Rose stepped onto the Hogwarts Express both extremely excited and a bit scared. From what her parents and other family members had told her, Hogwarts was a WONDERFUL great experience. Still, she was worried she wouldn't like it or she wouldn't have any friends except her cousins. Nonetheless, she was going and that was that.

_First things first_, she thought to herself, _I must find a compartment!! _

As she walked down the train aisle, desperately searching for somewhere to sit, she heard James joking with his friends in the next car. She walked over to them and asked if he would kindly help her locate an empty compartment.

"Ha!" James laughed. "Good luck with that!! My buddies have been here saving me a seat for a while now. The train's gotta be about full!"

"Ugh…" Rose responded, brushing past her cousin and his sniggering pals. She walked on and on for what seemed like forever before she finally came to a compartment that was almost entirely empty-- with the exception of one apprehensive-looking, blond haired boy. She slid open the door and stepped in, introducing herself nervously.

"H-hi," she said, "I'm Rose Weasley. Would you mind if I shared this compartment with you?"

The little blond boy looked up and she recognized him at once. She had seen him on the platform about 20 minutes ago. Scorpius Malfoy. Her father had warned her about him, but looking down at him now he seemed to pose no threat. In fact, he actually looked kinda shy and confused, as if not used to such a friendly greeting. He looked up at her with pale grey eyes. He suddenly stood up smiling nervously and held out his hand for her to shake.

"Of course I don't mind!" he replied. "As long as you don't… um… well, I'm Scorpius Malfoy."

She took the hand and they shook.

"What's wrong?" she asked, referring to his previous comment.

"Well, first I tried to sit with a bunch of Gryffindors, but they kicked me out 'cause I'm a Malfoy," Scorpius told her sadly. "Then I sat somewhere else alone and a couple of kids from different houses came in and were mean to me, too, so I left. Then I tried to sit with some Slytherins, they're the only ones who don't hate me, but they all creeped me out… Those guys scare me! So finally I came in here and then you came in and well, it looks like you're a first year like me and you seem pretty nice, so I'm glad you're here."

He looked up at Rose and smiled again. She blushed in spite of herself.

"Well, thanks, I'm glad to be here," Rose said in reply.

The two then sat down across from each other and began to talk.

"Um…" Rose began awkwardly, trying to star up a conversation. "Well I'm surprised you don't want to be in Slytherin! What house are you aiming for?"

"God, no way I want to be in Slytherin!" Scorpius answered. "I don't care what grandpa says… I'm not evil! I know that no Malfoy has ever been sorted into any other house but… I'm just different I guess. I think my dads kind of ashamed of me. He knows I'm not like that, he knows I don't like Slytherin. But he doesn't say anything about it much.

He told me it didn't matter what house I was in, and that he would still love me no matter what. You know, he's not a bad guy anymore he's really not… but still I want my family to be proud of me…" he looked up, smiling. "As for what house I WANT to be in… I'd like Gryffindor most, maybe Ravenclaw."

"Wow… I'm sorry about that… you know, your family and everything." Rose said to him with sympathy.

"'S okay."

"But yeah, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw are really good choices!"

"What house do you wanna be in?"

"Same as you, mostly Gryffindor but Ravenclaw's good, too. The only thing is, all Weasleys have always been sorted into Gryffindor… I'm sorta afraid I'll break the tradition."

"I know what you mean!... Maybe we could be in Gryffindor together!"

He beamed up at her.

"That'd be just wonderful, Scorpius! We could be best friends!" she replied excitedly.

"Well, why not?" he asked jokingly.

"Yeah…" Rose replied, but her fathers words were still echoing in her head.

"_Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie…"_

"_Don't get __**too**__ friendly with him… Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood…"_ "

"So…" Scorpius said, trying to break the silence. "Got any pets?"

"Not yet," Rose replied, happy at the change of subject. "Probably next year. Mum says I can borrow James' owl to respond to her letters. How 'bout you?"

"I have an owl," Scorpius replied.

"Oh, cool! What's it's name?"

"Puck."

"Aw, that's cute."

"Yeah."

It was becoming increasingly dark outside, so the two changed into their robes and gathered their things together. The train screeched to a stop.

The two new friends got out together and got into a boat along with a few other students they did not recognize and Albus, Rose's cousin.

"Rosie!" he said, hugging her.

"Albus!" she replied, returning the hug. "How'd the trip go for you?"

"Great actually!" he beamed at her. "I made a bunch of new friends!"

"I made a new friend, too," she replied, pointed to Scorpius who was sitting beside her with a rather jealous look about him after witnessing her friendliness with Albus. "Al, this is Scorpius. Scorpius, this is my cousin Al."

At the word "cousin" a look of relief came to Scorpius' face and he held out his hand as he had for Rose and motioned for Albus to shake it. Albus was hesitant at first, but slowly he reached out his own hand to grip Scorpius'. They shook and Rose smiled with satisfaction.

"Rosie," Albus said, now facing her with a strange look on his face. "Can I talk to you for a sec?... Privately?"

"Uh, sure, Al," she turned to Scorpius. "Just a minute Scorpius, I'll be right back."

Then she followed Albus as he scooted over a bit in the boat and began whispering in her ear.

"You know he's a Malfoy, right?" he said.

"Albus!" she replied, appalled. "Scorpius is my friend! My BEST friend!"

"Okay, okay, but I don't trust him."

"Why ever not?"

"Because he's a Malfoy! You know what your dad said!"

"I couldn't care less what my dad says! Scorpius is different! He's not like the Malfoys you and I have been taught to despise. In fact, he wants to be in Gryffindor house!"

"Whatever you say Rosie… still…"

"Well if you don't trust him that's fine, but I do! Now leave us alone!"

And with that she slid back over toward her new best friend, Scorpius Malfoy, leaving Albus Severus Potter confused and alone.

**Scorpius POV**

As Scorpius saw the Weasley girl coming toward him, he smiled.

"What was the about?" he asked politely.

"Ah, nothing, just Albus being a jerk," she responded.

Just then they arrived at Hogwarts. They looked up at the extraordinary sight. It looked just like Scorpius had imagined it. The giant school towered over him and made him feel very small, but at home. It was a beautiful place, with marvelous grounds and a magical feel about it. He and Rosie followed the other students happily into the palace-like building. Shortly after they arrived they all gathered into the Great Hall. Every first year stared up in awe at the fabulous ceiling and they all took their seats.

There was a stool placed in front of the teachers with a hat resting on top.

"That must be the Sorting Hat!!" Scorpius exclaimed.

"Looks like it!" Rosie, who was seated next to him, replied eargerly.

Then the hat sung a funny song and Scorpius sat there amazed as the first names were called to be sorted. He watched as the hat was placed upon many heads. Each time it would sit there a few minutes, and then shout a house name. He could barely contain his excitement and saw that Rose seemed just the same way. She was staring intensely up at the hat, grinning widely, clapping for each person as they were sorted.

"Malfoy, Scorpius."

"Good luck!!" Rose whispered in his ear, giving him a little wink.

He blushed and stood up, walked over to the stool, and sat down. He closed his eyes as the hat was placed upon his head.

"_Well, well, if it isn't another Malfoy!" _the Sorting had said playfully_. "Ah, but alas, Slytherin doesn't seem to be your top choice! Oh well, you really don't seem the type anyway. That's strange. Defying tradition I see? Well I like you boy. You haven't even a bit of Slytherin in you… yes, yes, you're very, very, smart I see, but also brave and noble. You'd make a great Ravenclaw but I think it must be…"_

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat declared loudly.

The Hall was silent for a few moments, people gaping up at him, a Malfoy, the first Malfoy ever to be placed in Gryffindor. Ever.

Then the cheers came. First from Gryffindor, then Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Slytherin only whispered and gave him nasty looks.

As he walked back to the Gryffindor table he was given countless high fives and pats on the back. Looking toward his seat he saw Rose, who was on her feet, beaming up at him and clapping loudly. He blushed a deep red and sat down next to her.

"Scorpius, this is great!!" Rose said, grapping hold of his arm. "I'm so glad you got the house you wanted!!"

His face grew even redder as he kindly replied, "Thanks, I hope you're in Gryffindor, too."

"So do I!" she said as she released his arm, more to herself than to him.

Some more names were called.

"Potter, Albus."

Rose clutched Scorpius arm again as her cousin Albus stood up and walked nervously up to the Sorting Hat. It sat on his head a few minutes before finally shouting:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Albus looked relieved and proud. Rose released Scorpius' arm once more and got to her feet again, cheering her cousin as he approached the table once again. He glanced at her as he passed, as if to say, "I'm sorry", but she only sighed and took her seat again. Scorpius wondered what was going on between them. Was he the cause?

More names were called.

"Weasley, Rose."

Rose suddenly looked fearful and looked at Scorpius.

"You'll do fine," he said, smiling at her.

She smiled back a little and looked slightly more confident. She walked up and sat down. Scorpius watched her intently for about a minute or two and then the hat declared:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Rose walked toward him again, wearing a huge smile. This time he was the one on his feet, and, when she was near enough, patted her back and began congratulating her. She seemed positively elated.

"I'm so happy for you!" Scorpius said to her as she took her seat once again.

"Thanks, Scorp," she replied. "Thank you so much."

Scorpius blushed the deepest shade of red he had all night. No one, not even his parents, had ever called him "Scorp". He liked it. Especially when Rose said it.

"No problem, Rosie," he said, giving her a toothy grin.

She laughed and they began to eat. After dinner the two walked to the Gryffindor common room together for the first, but certainly not the last, time.

Scorpius looked over at Rose and he couldn't help smiling (A/N they smile too much in this fic). He had to admit it, he'd had a crush on her ever since they first met in the train compartment earlier that day. But he knew there was no chance she'd ever like him back. Still, he was so happy to be friends. Best friends.

"Scorp," Rose said as they approached the entrance to their common room "I'm so happy we're friends."

"Best friends," Scorpius added.

They were led into the Gryffindor common room together, along with the rest of the first years in their house, by a prefect. Then, both being exhausted, bid each other goodnight and headed up to their dormitories.

Wow, that took a long time to write and it's not even that long!!

I really hope you guys like this fic. There aren't too many Scorpius/Rose fics yet. I love this pairing.

Well, I'll update soon! Bye and thanks for reading!!


	2. Chapter 2: The First Day

_Love Against the Odds_

**Chapter Two: The First day**

I am proud to announce the second chapter. Haha the funny thing is I'm sitting here writing this introduction thingy and I have no clue what is going to happen next in the fic… well I guess I better get thinking!!

* * *

**Rose POV**

_I can't believe it!_ Rose thought to herself as she began dressing and preparing for breakfast. _Today's the first day of classes!_

She walked into the Great Hall about 15 minutes later and immediately spotted Scorpius sitting at the Gryffindor table, looking lonely. She ran over to him and took a seat between him and a fourth year student she did not know.

"Hey, Scorp!" she greeted Scorpius with a grin.

"Morning, Rosie," the boy replied with a smirk.

"Who told you my nickname?" Rose asked inquisitively.

"Ha ha!" Scorpius laughed. "It's pretty obvious isn't it?"

"Well, I suppose so…" Rose replied quietly.

A few minutes later food appeared on all the tables and the two friends began to eat vigorously. After their meal they wondered out of the Great Hall and began walking to their first class together.

"Herbology," Rose said, "That's what Uncle Neville—um I mean Professor Longbottom teaches. This'll be so much fun! Wait 'til you meet Professor Longbottom, Scorp, you'll love him!"

"How do you know him?" Scorpius inquired.

"Oh, he's a friend of my parents," Rose replied knowingly. "I've known him a long time."

"What's he like?"

"Well he's very nice and he loves plants!!"

"Ha ha! Typical of a Herbology teacher, don't you think?"

"Well, yes, yes, indeed but… oh, just wait 'til you meet him!"

They both reached their destination a few minutes early and took their seats inside Greenhouse 1. Soon the room was filled with students and Professor Neville Longbottom walked in and introduced himself.

"Hello, students!" he began, and all the morning chatter subsided. "I'm Professor Longbottom, and I will be teaching you all Herbology this year."

He walked to the front of the room, caught sight of Rose, and gave her a quick wink.

"Herbology is a very important subject," the Professor continued. "Knowing about these many, wondrous, magical plants may help in brewing potions, conducting research, and maybe one day save your life. Believe me, this is not the class to be snoozing in, as many students before yourselves have learned."

All the students looked at each other and gulped before returning their attention to Professor Longbottom at the front of the room.

"Well, now I think you should all get out your textbooks and we'll get started with the class…"

Their first class period was difficult. They had to work with some extremely annoying plants that had a tendency to fall asleep and drool all over them, but with Scorpius as her partner Rose felt they could accomplish any assignment.

They soon had pages of notes and by the time class was over, Professor Longbottom was more than satisfied with their work.

"You two kids are really bright!" he told them with a grin.

"Thanks, Professor Longbottom!!" Rose and Scorpius replied in unison.

"Hey, no problem… who's your friend, Rosie?" the teacher asked.

"Um, Uncle Nev—I mean PROFESSOR Longbottom," Rose corrected herself quickly, "this is Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy."

The professor looked a bit surprised at first, then smiled.

"Well, I think that's wonderful!" he said, looking down at them. "But I wouldn't be very quick to tell your fathers!"

The two of them laughed nervously and walked out of the classroom.

They went together from class to class the rest of the day and, after a lesson in Defense Against the Dark Arts (which they both, by the way, loved), sat down to eat lunch.

"Wow," Scorpius began shyly as he finished his meal, "you're really smart."

"Thanks, so are you!" Rose replied, earning a little blush from Scorpius. "Together we're unbeatable!"

"Yeah," said Scorpius.

Rose had to admit, Scorpius was really smart, probably as smart as her, maybe smarter. She remembered what her father had said about making sure she "beat him in every test".

**Scorpius POV**

After classes, Rose and Scorpius went together to the library to study. Rose had told Scorpius how much she loved to read and he didn't mind the library at all, so he agreed to go to spend time with her.

"Well," began Rose when she had gathered all their books and notes together on a table neatly, "we have a short Potions paper due in three days … that's about it. I guess they're going easy on us with the homework, since we're first years and everything."

"Besides," Scorpius added, "It's only our first day!"

"Right, of course," Rose replied while hastily paging through her Potions textbook.

They both finished their papers quickly, then went back up to the Gryffindor common room and sat in front of the fireplace to have a little chat before dinner.

"This school is great!!" Scorpius exclaimed. "I really love it here! So much better then home, it's so boring there…"

"Yeah, this is a lot more exciting, isn't it?" Rose replied.

"Well at least you have a brother and cousins. I only have my dad and mum."

"That stinks! What do you do for fun?"

"Read!"

"Oh, you know I love reading!"

"Yes, so do I."

"We really do have a lot in common, Scorpius," Rose said tenderly, looking him in the eyes.

"Yeah, a lot," he replied.

"I wonder why my father…" Rose hesitated.

"Why your father what?" asked Scorpius after a few moments.

"Well…" Rose began, looking at the ground. "Well, don't be offended, Scorpius, but my father told me that I shouldn't get too friendly with you and that I should beat you in every test…"

She then smiled up at him nervously, hoping he wouldn't be angry with her.

"Hmmm… funny," Scorpius replied, returning the smile, "my father said the same thing."

At this they both laughed.

"Well," Rose said, getting up from her seat, "we don't want to be late for dinner! We better go down to the Great Hall now!"

They then both exited the common room and took seats next to each other at the Gryffindor table. It was Albus on one end of Rose, Scorpius on the other. And little did they all know there was trouble brewing.

**Albus POV**

_Look at them,_ Albus thought to himself, gazing in disgust at his cousin and the Malfoy. _They're disgusting! It's obvious Malfoy likes her, and uncle Ron won't like that at all…_

He was very upset that his cousin was having fun without him. He had considered being friends with Scorpius, but decided against it. There had to be something wrong with that kid, otherwise Uncle Ron wouldn't have warned them to stay away.

_Then again,_ he countered, _dad **did **say the Malfoys have "changed". I wonder what he means by that. Maybe they were bad before?... Well, dad said they were okay now so… maybe I could… well it wouldn't hurt to TALK to Scorpius._

"Hey, Scorpius! Albus said, looking past his cousin at the boy. "What's up?"

"Huh?" Scorpius said through a mouthful of food, looking shocked.

Rose, however looked even more awed.

"Albus," she whispered. "What's gotten into you?"

"I dunno," he replied, unsure.

Suddenly a chicken wing flew through the air and hit Rose in the face.

"Ah!!!" she shrieked.

"Hey!!" Scorpius and Albus jumped up at the same time and began searching the Hall for the food-throwers.

"Haha, gotcha Weasley!" laughed two Slytherin first years, pointing and grinning from their house table.

Rose looked on the verge of tears.

"What's your problem, freaks?" Scorpius hollered, face screwed up in anger.

"Aw, what's wrong, Malfoy," one of the Slytherins replied mockingly. "Did we hit your girlfriend?"

Scorpius' face grew visibly redder, whether from anger or embarrassment it wasn't clear.

"Shut up!" he yelled.

Albus, who was hugging Rose in attempt to comfort her, saw Headmistress McGonagall walked towards them with a serious expression.

"What is going on here?" she asked firmly.

"Those jerks threw chicken at me!" Rose said, recovering from the blow.

She pointed toward the two first years who had started the scene.

"That's enough now, all of you," McGonagall said.

She then walked over to Rose and asked if she were alright, and the Slytherin boys turned back to their food as Scorpius sat down again, still glaring at their backs. The girl replied that she would be fine and the Headmistress returned to her seat.

"Thanks guys," said Rose, turning to Albus and Scorpius. "Thanks for standing up for me. You didn't have to do that."

"Anytime," the two said in unison.

Later that night, as Albus was walking up to the boys dormitories for the night, he bumped into Scorpius.

"Oh, hey," Scorpius said, smiling.

"Hey," Albus replied, returning the smile awkwardly. "You know I didn't like you at first, but now maybe…"

"Maybe we could try being friends?" Scorpius asked.

"Yes," Albus replied.

"Sounds good to me," the other boy agreed.

And with that they walked up the stairs and slept.

* * *

Haha I know it's corny, writer's block!! I'll try to do better next time!

Thanks for the reviews, keep 'em comin'!


End file.
